Todo Primer Beso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Su segundo beso pasó directamente a la lista de experiencias placenteras de ambos e hizo pensar a Natsu que, tal vez, todo primer beso es torpe.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Pre-series.**

* * *

**TODO PRIMER BESO**

_Capítulo Único_

Ella era una mamá y él un papá, pensaba Natsu, y los papás y las mamás hacían cosas de papás y mamás. Sí, ése era el profundo pensamiento con el que el pequeño infante de extravagante cabello rosado y malvados ojos puntiagudos se devanaba los sesos un domingo a las seis de la mañana.

Sucedía que el pequeño Dragon Slayer había visto cierta cantidad de cosas que el gremio de Fairy Tail no podía mostrarle aunque quisiera: padres. Más específicamente, padres besándose y él, ¡oh, madre mía!, inmediatamente pensó en Lisanna, pues, si ellos dos eran padres de ese huevito que estaban cuidando… ¿tenían que besarse? ¿Por qué?, y ¿cómo sería? ¿Asqueroso? Pero si era desagradable ¿por qué lo hacían? No, no. Fuera como fuera, él no quería ni sería quien diera el primer paso.

Entonces, doce horas después del primer pensamiento de Natsu que entrelazó las palabras 'beso' y 'Lisanna', los ideales del niño habían mutado de un 'no quiero besarla' a una oración más corta pero con significado completamente opuesto que rezaba: 'quiero besar a Lisanna'.

Ahora Natsu cavilaba sobre cómo, cuándo y dónde sería el mejor lugar y momento para llevar a cabo la "Operación Beso". ¿Cuándo Lisanna fuera a despertarle? ¿Cuándo le llevara mantas al pequeño huevo? ¿O es que él debería ir hacia ella? Jo, qué dilema.

Natsu finalmente decidió, tras mucho pensarlo, que no podía abandonar a su bebé no nacido y que esperaría a la niña, la cual arribó a su pequeño hogar alrededor de tres días después, cuando regresaba de una larga misión en compañía de sus hermanos mayores.

Lisanna se acercó al huevo sigilosamente, como si fuera un bebé durmiente, y le abrazó como sólo el instinto maternal sabe hacerlo. Lo cubrió con una frazada azul que había conseguido en su tiempo lejos del gremio y comenzó a cantarle una suave canción de cuna. En eso estaba cuando la niña notó que Natsu le miraba fijamente, como nervioso y perturbado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada de nada.

La pequeña resopló.

—En serio, ¿qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Labios —balbuceó como única explicación. Lisanna enarcó una ceja.

—¿Labios? ¿Qué pasa con los labios?

Por ese pequeño y absurdo comentario de 'la madre de su huevo', Natsu entendió que la fémina le estaba invitando a que la besara, así que él lo hizo. Fue un labios contra labios durante dos segundos. Tal vez un poco menos. Un beso que duró demasiado poco como para clasificarlo en su lista de experiencias agradables. O desagradables, para variar.

Después del piquito, Lisanna parpadeó varias veces completamente sorprendida y miró a su acompañante por el minuto más largo y bochornoso de la vida de Natsu, preguntándose qué había pasado allí. Al notar la vergüenza de su amigo, Lisanna optó por hacerse la desentendida y fingir que esos últimos treinta segundos no habían sucedido. Se giró sobre sus talones y redirigió sus atención al huevo que parecía ocultarse entre las mantas, avergonzado, como si eso fuera posible para un ser que no nacía. Los niños hicieron un pacto silencioso de que no le dirían a nadie sobre esa pequeña aventurilla en el mundo de las sensaciones al que habían incursionado juntos.

Años después, tras el regreso de la niña convertida en una mujer de Edolas, Natsu y Lisanna volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, en cambio, fue un eso largo, lento y húmedo. Un beso que pasó directamente a la lista de experiencias placenteras de ambos y que hizo pensar a Natsu que, tal vez, todo primer beso es torpe.

* * *

**Uh. Qué friki. Un NaLi de alguien que normalmente shippea NaLu. Oh, van a matarme.**

**Ok, ni al caso. Espero que les haya gustado esta insulsa viñeta que no supe cómo cerrar adecuadamente. **

**Los quiero y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Regálame un bello like en Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
